Digimon Frontier: La princesa perdida
by Amuletmagic
Summary: Zoe Orimoto, es una chica normal. Hasta que un dia va al digimundo donde conoce a Kouji, Takuya, Tommy, Koichi y Jp. Pero que pasara si cuando vuelve descubre un secreto que le cambiara la vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola, antes de empezar a leer la historia les quiero decir que esta historia es mi propia versión antes y después de los capítulos de "Digimon Frontier ". Aviso los nombres de algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Ah y quiero darle un agradecimiento a Bel1DG y Yue Minamoto, por leer mis historias anteriores bueno aqui les dejo el prologo.**

**Disfrutenlos.**

* * *

**Digimon frontier: La princesa perdida.**

**Prologo:**

Hace mucho tiempo después lo que paso en el digimundo con Lucemon, ellos encontraron una dimensión diferentes a la de ellos, conocido como el mundo humano en donde se encontraron por primera ves con los seres humanos, algunos convivían en paz los unos a los otros, pero muchos digimon y humanos se odiaban entre si y empezaron una cruel batalla entre si, pero en una pequeña nación de Europa, que poseía a muchos hombres lobos y vampiros llamada Geñovian, una princesa al ver la destrucción de su mundo le pidió a Dios y a los tres Ángeles del digimundo detener el conflicto y ella le daría su alma, a cambio para salvar a ambos mundos de la destrucción. Dios y los tres ángeles la escucharon y, al veer el amor que tenia ella por su pueblo decidieron parar la guerra le dieron un cetro con una luna en el y un cristal en la parte de arriba, los dioses le dijeron que ese cetro le daría a ella y a todo su pueblo los poderes de los cuatro elementos (agua, tierra, fuego y aire), también y le brindaron a ella y a sus futuros descendientes, el poder de la magia y hizo que todas las personas que no fueran de Geñovian olvidaran para todo sobre el digimundo y la guerra.

También le otorgaron un puesto a los reyes y futuros reyes Geñovianos, en el consejo de los 3 ángeles para que ya no hubiera otra guerra como esa, y el pueblo de Geñovian vivían felices, pero lo que no sabían era que una sombra misteriosa tenia otros planes.

Muchos siglos pasaron después de eso y el pueblo de Geñovian, vivan feliz con su reyes, el amable rey Edmund Orimoto y, la gentil y hermosa reina Serena Dermopoliz. Ambos reyes tenian un hijo, llamado Yamato, tenia el cabello rubio como su madre y los ojos azules como su madre. Iba a la Universidad de Hadvard, con su mejor amigo y futuro duque Takeru Ishida o como el lo llama T.k, aunque Yamato era muy solitario y T.k podia hacer amigos facilmente, pero ambos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Para la seguridad de Yamato, de ser seguido por todos lados por guardias o por una tonelada de chicas. Decido en dejar su nombre solamente a Matt Orimoto. Aunque estaba un poco deprimido, porque aun no pudo encontrar a la chica correcta, pero T.k le decia, que todos tienen su media naranja o que una llave necesita siempre una cerradura y esas cosas. Pero Yamato, nunca le creeyo, hasta el dia en que la conocio.

Era un dia normal como siempre segun Yamato, los dias se hacian menos largos, las hojas cambian de color y esas cosas. Yamato, estaba caminando distraido eschucando musica desde su radio **(imaginen que son en los años noventa)** en el parque de la universidad, cuando de la nada callo al piso, no sabia quien o como cayo, entoces escucho un ruido de una voz femenina, que decia:

-Lo siento mucho es que no lo vi pasar y bueno, perdoneme, por favor.

Inclino la cabeza y ahi vio a la chica mas hermosa que habia visto: la chica era de una cabeza menos que el, su test era un poco palida, tenia el cabello de color rosa con estrellas en el pelo, y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, Yamato se quedo muy impresionado de esos ojos nunca en la vida vio unos ojos asi. Tambien vio en lo que tenia puesto, eso lo hacia pensar en que ella era mas hermosa todavia, tenia puesto una remera sin mangas de color rojo, blanco y azul que se podia notar su ombligo, debajo tenia puesto una mini falda de color blanco y unas botas que le llegaban desde donde terminaba la falda de color blanco y por ultimo, y no menos importante un sombrero vaquero de color rosa. En ese momento penso que era la mujer mas hermosa de toda la fas de la tierra y que ella era la correcta.

En eso volvi en si al escuharla a ella cuando dijo:

"Eu, disculpe pero se siente bien, lo siento es que miraba un mismo lugar desde unos minutos y me empezaba a preocupar". Dijo la pelirosa muy triste, que pareciera que iba a llorar.

"Ennn, si tranquila estoy bien fue mi culpa en realidad es que no prestaba mucha atencion jejejeje". Dijo un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que habia tartamudeado por una chica. Entonces ella dijo.

"No tranquilo yo tambien estaba un poco distraida jejejeje" empezaron a reir los dos, entoces ella corta y inclina su mano asi el."Bueno me llamo Mimi Tachikawa y vos?".

" Encantado mi nombre es Matt Orimoto". Dijo

"Orimoto? es Italiano verdad?". Dijo Mimi un poco pensativa. En eso Yamato, estaba un poco nervioso, no sabia si tenia que decirle la verdad o no. Pero una parte de el sintio que debia decirle un poco.

" De echo es Geñovianos, una nacion que queda cerca de Italia, asi que muchas personas de ahi tienen apellidos que parecen Italianos".

"ah, nunca habia estado en Geñovian, pero creo que es un lugar muy hermoso". Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_"La verdad que es muy hermosa" penso Yamato._

Despues de eso ambos se veian muchas veces, se empezaron a conocer mas y Yamato, descubrio que Mimi era de Japon, pero por el trabajo de sus padres, se tubo que mudar a los Estados Unidos y tambien que su sueño era ser una gran cocinera, pero tambien tenia gran curiosidad por descubrir muchas partes del mundo, para tener nuevas ideas para sus futuros platillos y Mimi descubrio que el sueño de Yamato era ser un gran musico y estudiar ciencias politicas, aunque ella no tenia idea porque eso ultimo. Al poco tiempo tuvieron su primera cita, la cual la pasaron genial y a la segunda, hicieron una cita doble para que Takeru conociera a Kari, la prima de Mimi. A la tercera cita Yamato, le dijo a Mimi, que quisiera ser su novia, y Mimi dijo o mas bien dio un gran grito que si y cuando dijo eso Yamato, se armo de valor y le dijo la verdad que el era un principe. Al principio Mimi, estaba sorprendida pero luego lo acepto.

En el año que terminaron la universidad Yamato, tuvo que volver a Geñovian trajo y le pregunto a Mimi si queria ir con el para conocer a sus padres, al principio sus padres tubieron muchas platicas con Yamato y dejaron tranquila a la pareja.

Un año después Yamato y Mimi, se casaron convirtiéndolos en los proximos reyes de Geñovia. Las cosas parecían muy felices para la pareja recién casada y tambien para Geñovia. Pero un dia el rey fallecio dejando a Yamato y a Mimi como los proximos reyes, pero una semana antes que Yamato iba a hacer nombrado rey, hubo un gran accidente automobil, por suerte Yamato y Mimi, solo tenian algunos rasguños y raspones. Pero para el reino de Geñovian pensaban que habian muerto y la reina Clarise quedo en su puesto.

Despues que Yamato se entero de esto decidio ir a vivir en Japon con Mimi, para hacer una nueva vida normal, despues de eso Yamato y formo su propia banda, pero luego la dejo y consigo un empledo de representantes de Bandas, el cual fueron muy populares y Mimi formo su propio restaurante, con la ayuda de Yamato claro y un dia descubrieron que Mimi estaba embarazada. Y nueve meses despues de eso Mimi dio a luz a una niña, la princesa Artemis Zoe Biniones Dermopoliz Orimoto. Pero para no revelar sospechas le pusieron solamente Zoe Orimoto, la cual nunca conoceria quien es en realidad una princesa o no?.

* * *

**Esta parte esta dedicada para los Fans de Mimato. **

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: Aqui les dejo el primer cap que lo disfuten mucho.**

* * *

**En Venecia, Italia.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Venecia, muchas personas comenzaban a despertarse y otras estaban abriendo sus negocios.

Pero en una gran casa, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que tenia en el cuello un collar de media luna en ella, dormida en una cama grande color morado, al lado había un pequeño perrito de color gris, llamado Pucca. La habitación esta pintada de distintos tipos de púrpura, con un tocador blanco, un escritorio. Pero lo más impresionante era una gran fila de dibujos en la pared al lado de la cama.

Mientras que la joven seguía dormida, detrás de ella una puerta de color lavanda se abrió y ahí se revelo a dos personas, una de ellas era un hombre de mediana edad de pelo Rubio desordenado y ojos azules, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de juego color azul marino, y la otra era una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre, era Pelirosa, con ojos de color verde esmeralda con un vestido rosa, la pareja estaban en la habitación con un pastel mediano en sus manos, estaban tratando de llegar sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, para darle una sorpresa.

Entonces sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el collar de la rubia brillo, haciendo que sus obres empezaran a abrirse.

" feliz…". Dijeron al mismo tiempo hasta que…

"Sorpresa!". Finalizo la rubia a sus padres levantándose de la cama.

"Zoe Orimoto, te prometo que si vuelves a hacer eso te lanzo este pastel en la cara". Le dijo el rubio a su hija.

"Vamos Matt no seas así después de todo, hoy es su cumpleaños". Le dijo la pelirosa a su esposo.

"Si vamos papa no seas así, además, recuerdas lo que te hizo Pucca, la vez pasada". Le dijo la rubia a su padre, mientras que el pequeño cachorro se dirigía hacia el regazo de su dueña.

"Como olvidarlo…pero este no es el punto señorita, además, por más que sea tu cumpleaños y sea uno de los mejores representantes de bandas musicales en el mundo, no significa que te puedes quedar despierta tantas horas de la noche". Le reprocho su padre.

"Lo siento, pero no podía sacar una imagen de la cabeza y lo dibuje".

"Eso no es..."

"Bueno ya basta los dos y vallamos a desayunar, antes que te vallas a la escuela cariño". Dijo la pelirosa a su hija.

"De acuerdo, mama".Dijo mientras que sus padres salian de la habitacion "Los espero en la cocina". Dijo cerrando la puerta. Mientras que los dos adultos, caminaban directo a la cocina.

**Zoe POV.**

Mi nombre es Zoe Orimoto y hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 10, mis padres son Matt Orimoto y Mimi Tachikawa. Mi papa es el mejor representante de bandas del mundo, ya que mi mama me dijo que cuando se conocieron el era un gran fan en la musica, mientras que mi mama es una de las mejores cocineras del mundo, aun recuerdo que desde que era pequeña me enseñaba como hacer sus platillos mas populares, para seguir sus mismos pasos o los de mi papa. Pero aunque me gusten mucho la musica y cocinar, lo que mas deseo es ser una gran artista, solo tengo que encontrar la forma de decisiserlo a mis padres, pero creo que lo entenderia. Pero aunque mis padres sean muy cariñosos conmigo, tambien son la unica familia que tengo, por los padres de mi madre fallecieron, antes de que yo naciera y siempre cuando le pregunto a mi padre sobre sus padres, siempre se pone nervioso por una razon y nunca me lo dicen, y cambia de tema.

Pero bueno volviendo a la realidad, me estoy preparando para ir a la escuela con mis amigos, estuve viendo en Italia, desde que tengo cuatro años, aunque naci en Japon, aunque no recuerdo mucho cuando vivia ahi, pero no tenga mucho problema con eso. Reviso en mi armario un atuendo lindo para ponerme entonces decido en una camisa corta de color blanco con rayas azules, un chaleco color lavanda con una falda lavanda que hacia juego con el chaleco, unas medias largas color purpura**(NA: no recuerdo si eran azules o violetas)**, con un sombrero blaco con una cinta rosa **(N/A: Como en el cap 26, cuando tiene el recuerdo) **y un collar con forma de luna, que segun mi padre le pertenecio a mi familia, por muchas generaciones. Cuando termine me veo en el espejo, suerte que mi mama siempre me defendia con la ropa que yo uso, o si no mi padre, primero se desmayaria y luego la quemaria toda, ya se que sueña extraño, pero no quiere que ningun chico se me acerque. Saco mi mochila con mis libros, otras cosas que necesito para mi escuela y voy hacia donde esta la escalera.

Bajo las escaleras seguida por mi perro Pucca, me lo dieron cuando llegamos a Italia, pero por alguna razon envejece como la mayoria de los humanos. Al bajar veo a mis padres en las mismas posiciones de todas las mañanas, mi madre cocinando el desayuno, y mi padre tomando una tasa caliente de cafe mientras que lee el periodico. Entonces mi madre me sonrie y me dice:

"Tu desayuno ya casi esta listo y tambien el de Pucca". Dijo mi madre, ahora que recuerdo Pucca, es uno de los perros mas glotones que existen en el mundo, puede comer la misma cantidad de comida que un ser humano, promedio. Algunas ves yo tambien puedo comer mucho mas, pero eso solo me paso cuando me siento un poco devil. Me sinto cerca de mis padres y los otros comenzamos a desayunar, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que derrepente el celular de mi padre empieza a sonar.

"Hola habla Matt. Si,si, encerio, esta bien de acuerdo, aja, aja, ok no lo defraudare". Dijo mi padre desde el telefono, y cuando colgó, nos miro a mi madre y a mi.

"Matt, que pasa, todo bien?". Dijo mi madre.

"Me acaban de llamar desde la disquera, y me direjon que llebaran a la banba a su disquera en Japon y la mejor parte, es que nos mudaremos y volveremos a Japon." Dijo mi padre.

"JAPON".Dijimos mi madre y yo, ambas estábamos muy sorprendidas, pero yo no queria irme de Italia, este ya era mi hogar y aqui tengo a mis amigos, deseari que esto fuera un pesadilla.

Pero no lo fue, un mes despues de mi cumpleaños, ya habiamos vendido la casa y nos estabamos yendo al aeropuerto. Este mes fue el mas dificil para mi cuando llegue a la escuela y todos mis amigos me decian _"feliz cumpleaños"_ les tuve que decir de esto, la noticia les impacto mucho, pero me dieron muchos animos, para que yo no estuviera triste. Ahora estaba aqui en el aeropuerto de Roma, con mis padres y Pucca, esperando para volver a Japon. Aun que por fuera estaba muy callada,pero por dentro queria gritar. Cuando estabamos en el avion unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro, viendo como me iba de Italia y volviendo a Japon.

**Unos meses despues.**

Ya habian paso como dos meses desde que me fui de Italia a Japon y las cosas estaban mal en vida, aunque mi padre, este ganando mas popularidad con la banda, y mi madre que este feliz de regresar a su pais de origen, yo estaba muy deprimida, en primer lugar me costaba hacer amistades y aun no encajaba bien con la escuela y el idioma, a veces me salian frases en Italiano y los otros me miraban como si fuera de otro planeta.

Ahora estaba en mi nueva casa sola con Pucca, porque mi padre estaba en el trabajo y mi madre se iba a encontrar con algunas amigas de la escuela segundaria. Entonces yo estaba aqui en la cocina con Pucca, calentándome una pizza, llevaba puesto el traje que llevaba puesto en mi cumpleaños, excepto que traia un sombrero diferente, este era un gorro lavanda con una raya al principio de color violeta y en la parte de arriba tenia unas corejas de gato. Cuando saco la pizza de la nada mi celular empieza a sonar, lo abro y ahi veo que era un mensaje que decia:"Zoe Orimoto, este juego decidirá tu futuro, quieres comenzar si o no"_mi futuro? como este juego decidira mi futuro? _pensaba, pero algo dentro de mi me decia que tenia que hacerlo entonces puse el "si". Entonces otro mensaje me aparecio, pero este decía: "necesitas venir a la estacion de Shibuya a las 18:00 pm y toma el ascensor que te llevara al Subterraneo". Entonces me fije en la hora y decia 17:30, lo peor yo viva en el otro lado de la cuidad y corri directamente hacia la puerta y me fui a la estacion. Ademas es solo un juego, verdad?

Pero no sabia que este "juego" le cambiaría la vida para siempre y averiguaria un gran secreto de su familia.

* * *

**Y que les parecio **

**Por favor dejen sus Reviewis**


End file.
